


He Might Fall

by shawtheash



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alpha Erik, Alpha M'Baku, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Erik/T'Challa前提下的M'Baku/T'Challa, M/M, Omega T'Challa (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: 一个被抛弃的、无主的Omega。还有比这更诱人的吗？





	He Might Fall

其他人都退下了。姆巴库歪了歪权杖，示意提查拉过去，并在后者走向自己时把权杖放到了一边。这位九死一生的国王的脚步带着迟疑，他慢慢地踏上王座前的台阶，意识到贾巴里部落的首领在这么近的距离下显得如此高大，他的阴影像山一样笼罩着提查拉。

“我在十米开外都能闻到你乱七八糟的气味，”姆巴库站了起来，他拨开提查拉的袍子，提查拉闪电般地抓住下滑的布料，但那处满是齿痕的腺体已经暴露了。姆巴库夸张地耸了耸鼻子，咕哝道：“还很新鲜。这是几天前的事情？你什么时候让那个‘外来者’爬上了你的床？”

“姆巴库，”提查拉的声音里带了些警告的意味，“这是我的私事。”

“私事！”姆巴库响亮地笑了两声，他大大方方地坐回王座上，两手和两腿岔开，向一边偏了偏脑袋。提查拉不是很确定他的潜台词。“但你现在不得不请求我的帮助，就因为你的这些劳什子私事，不是吗？”姆巴库说道，上上下下地打量了一遍提查拉，毫不遮掩自己审视的目光，“他标记了你，提查拉，然后他决定杀了你。被自己的Alpha抛弃的感觉如何？”

提查拉目不转睛地盯着他，看起来已经被激怒了。姆巴库及时递出只有自己才能给的橄榄枝：“你要发情了，你比我更清楚这一点。你闻起来糟透了。但你的Alpha显然不会帮你度过这段困难的时期——”

“我可以吃药。”提查拉说道。他微微眯起了眼睛，侧开了身体，露出了不配合的姿态。

“药物可不能很好地帮助已经被标记的Omega，”姆巴库挑了挑眉毛，“难道他把你操得连这一点都忘了？”

提查拉掉头就走。姆巴库懒洋洋地靠在椅背上，提高了音量：“我是真心实意地想帮助您，我的国王。我能重新标记你，而你也能随时来找我，我会帮你解决你的发情期。你也不想让不请自来的情热打断你的计划吧？你可是有急事在身的人，不是吗？”

提查拉不情不愿地停下了。他低下头，垂在身边的拳头捏紧了又放开，像是过了一个世纪之久，他才慢慢地转过了身。

“仅此一次。”他低声说道。姆巴库的目光随着向自己走来的提查拉往上抬起，不苟同地摇了摇头：“我可不这么觉得，陛下。”

他拍了拍自己的大腿，向提查拉发出直白的邀请。提查拉在原地僵了一会儿，才脱下外衣，掖起自己的内袍，跨坐到姆巴库的腿上。袍子的下摆因他岔开的双腿而往上滑了不少，这两条几乎致姆巴库于死地的腿此刻却只能勉强踩在地上，因寒冷和某些不可知的情绪发着抖。

姆巴库的手从袍子底下探了进去，蜻蜓点水般地抚过提查拉的腹部和胸膛。临近的热潮让Omega的体温偏高，在他的手下活像一团火焰。他深吸了一口气——一个被抛弃的、无主的Omega。还有比这更诱人的吗？

提查拉在姆巴库把手指塞进自己的后穴时猛地抓住了他的肩头，头晕目眩地大口呼吸着，好像姆巴库的手并非陷在他的臀缝里，而是掐在他的脖子上。他的发情期确实快到了，一波强似一波的情潮让他的后穴湿得一塌糊涂，而刚被标记过的身体迫切地渴求着Alpha的啃咬和结——这个念头让他混沌的大脑清醒了不少。提查拉在姆巴库抬起自己的臀部时挣扎着扒住他的肩膀，稳住自己摇摇欲坠的重心，嘶声警告道：“你不能射进去，姆巴库——你不能在里面成结。”

姆巴库出乎意料地点了点头，但他随即咧开了嘴角：“可你显然让他成结了，国王陛下。你身上的标记是完整的。你是想确保你肚子里的崽子有个纯净的血统吗？要我说，陛下，贾巴里的统领的血液可不比你们的金色部族差到哪里去。”

“姆巴库。”提查拉提高了音量，而颤抖的嗓音却让这句话的力度大打折扣。他的呼吸声又重又潮，热潮在Alpha铺天盖地的信息素中猝不及防地席卷而来，几乎让他眼前一黑。他不知餍足的后穴显然不在意这根阴茎是否属于他自己的Alpha，湿热的肉壁以谄媚的姿态吞吃着姆巴库的性器，哪怕这对提查拉来说有些太大了。

姆巴库抓住提查拉的大腿，引导着他吞入自己的阴茎，那双紧紧地夹着自己的腿抖如筛糠，好像随时都会抽搐起来。当他终于插到了底时，若不是提查拉不时发出的带着哭腔的呻吟声，他几乎要怀疑他的国王已经在他的怀里昏过去了。

“我尊重你的选择，陛下，”姆巴库低声说道，他转而握住提查拉的腰，而Omega在他开始动作的那一刻就不堪忍受地射了出来。“但你也应当清楚，把自己随便交给一个‘外来者’是极不明智的。”

“这……啊……这是我自己的事，姆巴库……”提查拉险些吐不出一个完整的句子，他着实是被姆巴库惹怒了，但他的肉穴又迫切地吸着姆巴库的性器，在那根让他货真价实地感到疼痛的巨物抽离时拼命地挽留着。这根与姆巴库的体型相称的阴茎毫不留情地撞击着提查拉的生殖道，这处更加敏感的腔道不断地紧缩着，像是拒绝也像是邀请，没多久就让提查拉在浑身颤栗中迎来了第二次高潮。

姆巴库幅度颇大地操干着他，提查拉很快就被情热耗尽了力气，他几乎陷进了白猿的怀里，只随着姆巴库的动作起伏着，像巨浪中即将覆没的船。他在最后时刻凭着仅剩的理智抓紧了姆巴库的肩头，而姆巴库如他所言及时退了出来，一面在空气中成结、射精，一面恶狠狠地咬破了他的腺体。

提查拉的尖叫声在叫出一半时哑了。他未得到结的穴口渴望地翕张着，后腰在姆巴库的手下凹成了一条曲线，紧紧地贴着姆巴库的胸腹，姆巴库的信息素以爆裂之姿与他的融合在了一起，勉强盖过了艾瑞克辛辣的气味。提查拉大口地呼吸着，几乎在胸腔发颤的震动中流下泪来。

END


End file.
